


The Wolf Is Free

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bad Wolf, Dark, F/M, Post-Episode AU: s02e09 The Satan Pit, Reality Bending, Romance, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Doctor and Rose's escape from the Sanctuary Base, a well deserved snog is cut short when the TARDIS malfunctions.  Rose is separated from the Doctor in a dark and unwelcoming TARDIS and questions everything in this altered reality.  Everything changes when Rose meets a strange woman in a tattered Victorian gown who makes little sense and yet tells Rose everything she needs to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf Is Free

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by lets--be-honest on tumblr.
> 
> Not sure where this came from but it's a fun sort of different.

The joy from surviving their near stranding and miraculous escape from the Sanctuary Base didn’t last long. In fact, it lasted through the middle of one bone crushing hug and a spectacular snog Rose had only experienced in dreams. It was glorious.

Finally, they had crossed _that line_ from friends into something more. Smouldering brown eyes with a hint of desperation had been the gateway. And somehow her lips brushed against his as he held her tight against his chest. His groan of “Rose” shattered her in a way that warmed her to her core.

But that snog was all too short as alarm bells clamoured and a rancid burning scent filled the TARDIS. As her feet touched the grating, she could see a mild panic set across The Doctor’s face. The TARDIS lurched to the side and it was only due to well travelled reflexes that she caught a hold of the console and saved herself from hurtling into the railing.

“Rose, turn the Time Phase Oscillator two rotations when I give the word.” His voice was terse as he madly slammed down a few of the controls still dressed in his orange space suit.

She shifted around the console to the round, green control. White smoke curled up from beneath the console. The Doctor shouted curses in several untranslated languages. The normally comforting hum of the TARDIS turned into a bone jarring shriek.

“Now!” he shouted.

Rose followed his instructions as sparks flew up from the console and a groan like metal twisting sounded from below. 

The Doctor smashed more controls and shouted, “No, no, no!”

“Doctor?” Fear laced her voice as a cold clammy sensation spread across her skin. She shuddered with dread. 

Grimacing, he slammed another control. “Rose, I need you to adjust the lateral balance cones and hang on.”

Her hands shook as she slowly turned the controls. 

“Don’t do this!” he shouted and tugged at his hair as the TARDIS jerked and tilted. 

The time rotor pulsed and changed from its normal green to purple and then red. Rose’s ears popped and she swore she heard a woman’s scream. The Doctor shouted her name before everything went black. She lost her grip. Gravity shifted and she floated for a few seconds before slamming down to the grating. Everything went silent.

Face scraping against the metal, she winced and rubbed at her head. She blinked at the unnatural blackness of the console room.

“Doctor?” Her voice was raspy. She swiped her tongue across her bottom lip tasting blood.

Slowly, she sat up and assessed herself. Although sore, she could move her feet and legs. Her arms and hands seemed okay although her right wrist felt sprained. With care she stood up, reaching for the console and called for the Doctor again. He didn’t answer.

Shaky with panic, her heart drummed in her chest. What if he’d been injured and was unconscious? What if he regenerated? What if he didn’t? Her mind was a whirlwind of terrors including the beast’s declaration on how she, the valiant child would die in battle. Were they in a battle? Had they been attacked?

She slid her hands across the rough coral of the console. She could barely see past a foot in front of her. 

“Doctor? Are you all right?” Her voice was stronger but shaky. There was still no response.

Why was it so dark? Nothing glowed. It was like… Her breath caught and she bit back a whimper. No, the TARDIS wasn’t gone. She couldn’t forget their crash into the parallel world and how they’d found one tiny glow of a crystal node to save them. Had that happened again? But that time there had still been was some light. This was different.

She continued around the console by touch until she reached the area where she last saw the Doctor. Kneeling down on the grating, she crawled on hands and knees. The metal bit into her hands as she felt around looking for him. 

“Doctor, please answer me.”

The silence was eerie and jarring. The inky blackness seemed thick and impenetrable; and the metal beneath her, cold to the touch. After spending what felt like an hour feeling around for him, she realized the Doctor wasn’t there. Maybe he was off making repairs?

But why didn’t he check on her? Unless he was trying to save her…save them. Rose could think of several horrible outcomes and possibilities. She shouted his name again, her voice echoing in the emptiness. Fear pressed inward as claustrophobia of the blanket of black raised childhood fears of the dark. Her imagination ran wild playing on paranoia and anxiety that she was alone on a disabled ship.

“Okay, I just need to work through this,” she said in a shaky voice. Hearing her voice helped calm her.

She gripped the console and stood up. Her eyes had adjusted and she could see a little further into the murkiness. She felt the key board and tapped on a few keys. Nothing. Releasing a shaky breath, she continued feeling around the controls. Still no light or vibration indicating the TARDIS was reacting. A chill curled around her and she rubbed her arms to keep warm. 

If the Doctor wasn’t there, maybe they landed? She hesitated as she turned toward where she knew the door was. If the TARDIS was malfunctioning (she refused to say dead) then there would be no atmospheric controls – no air. And if they were in space, opening the door into the vacuum was a sure death sentence.

But she had to do something. With her hands held out in front of her she stepped forward. She bumped into the railing until following it toward the ramp. Slowly, with measured steps, she kept moving until she reached the door. One touch and she hissed snapping her hand back. It was so cold it burned her. Sucking on her fingers she back tracked toward the console.

And that’s when she heard movement. A clicking and tapping sound like claws on metal. It wasn’t the Doctor. Then a whisper of breathing. She wasn’t alone.

“Doctor?” she called out but knew it wasn’t him. The TARDIS was virtually endless and massive. It had many rooms with gardens, libraries, labs and places that inspired the imagination. What if something got loose?

Her heart stuttered at the thought she might be trapped with something carnivorous or dangerous. She bumped a hip against the console. The Doctor was gone and she was trapped on a possibly dead TARDIS. She couldn’t ignore that terrifying thought any more. How long before she ran out of air? Or what happened if whatever made that sound… She swallowed hard at a growl nearby.

Uncaring about controls digging into her back, she scooted up on the console until her back hit the base of the Time Rotor. She’d never felt so alone. Tears wet her eyes as she squeezed them shut praying the Doctor was all right and any minute he’d bounce in teasing her for being so paranoid. She focused on that image: warm brown eyes, his tie askew, the way he arched his brow and yes even the brown pin striped suit. It gave her hope.

But fear slithered and crawled around hope. It invaded her thoughts with icy tendrils. And then she thought of the space station and the monster possessing Toby. Tears trailed down her face as she fought back dark thoughts about a creature that couldn’t die.

“I killed you. You’re gone!” she whispered clenching her hands.

But was it? Her eyes flew open. Maybe it wasn’t really gone and it took the Doctor? Or worse. Maybe they never escaped.

“No!” she shook her head vehemently and then she swore she heard a guttural chuckle.

“No,” she repeated softer this time. She wouldn’t let it win. A warmth stirred deep inside of her – determination and a primitive survival instinct mixed with a spark of something else. Vague memories danced at the edges of her mind. She’d faced evil before. But she’d always had help. 

Even when separated from the Doctor, she’d found a way. Hope and determination had guided her when it seemed he would die alone on a space years in the future. 

“Please, I know something happened to you. I know you might be in pain or lost but I need you to wake up. I can't do this without you,” Rose pleaded with the TARDIS.

Silence. A clank sounded, like something heavy jumping down on the grating. Rose squeezed her eyes shut. She focused on an elusive memory of golden light and a song that haunted her dreams. A bitter chill surrounded her. It tightened around her until she could barely breathe and her body shook from its biting grasp.

She screamed and clung to the clouded memory dragging it into the open until golden light burned through her with intensity. If she was going to die, let it be in the fire of hope as she fought against the darkness. She opened her eyes. 

Stars sparkled in the darkness. Gaseous nebulas swirled and glowed. Life ebbed and flowed all around her. She was everywhere and every when. But she wasn’t lost or afraid.

A hand gripped hers. A woman with a wild array of dark curling hair and tattered grey Victorian gown watched her. The woman never moved her mouth but Rose could hear her.

“Stars form. They burn and burn until collapsing or bursting forth becoming something new. Like you.”

“I don’t understand.” Rose whispered. “Who are you? Where are we? I was on the TARDIS but it was wrong.” She blinked back against a disorienting dizziness.

“Yes,” the woman responded. Her grip tightened on Rose’s hand.

“Yes what?” Rose asked. The woman laughed, her voice rippling the space around them.

“We are, were and…ohhh words are so difficult.” She frowned and then relaxed. “All that ever was, is or could be.” She smiled brightly. “We are stolen and thieves.” 

Rose frowned at the wink directed at her. “Stolen?” she said slowly. It didn’t make sense and yet it did. She didn’t know why.

“Always moving, running, fixing and breaking. Us, we, ours and infinity! We all dance and bleed, tumble about like vagabonds and gypsies.”

Rose shook her head. A pounding headache made everything blurry.

“They keep trying to split us up but they never ever will,” the woman said with an odd light in her eyes. “Then again, never say never ever.” The woman quieted, her brown eyes piercing Rose until Rose felt like she was falling into them.

“You are who you are. It is the way of things. Now you know.” She patted Rose’s cheek. “He will know too. Balance is restored. The wolf is free.”

Rose lost her grip with the woman and screamed as she fell backwards. Twisting and turning she reached out for help that wasn’t there. Pressure built and she swore she heard her bones crack as she was ripped apart.

“Rose!”

She sat up gasping for breath, in the Doctor’s lap. She was on the TARDIS and everything was normal.

“Doctor!” she croaked and reached for him. He enveloped her in his arms crushing her against his chest. She trembled as she clung to his warmth.

“What happened?” she asked, nuzzling into the orange space suit he still wore.

“There was temporal implosion. It tore through the TARDIS Vortex shields and ripped through the Exo shields.” He squeezed her again, shaking as he pressed his lips against her head.

“It allowed an eddy of the Vortex to sweep inside the TARDIS and…” He didn’t finish.

Rose pulled away. He didn’t have to finish his sentence. It was there in his eyes – anguish, knowledge of what could have happened and fear. Her own heart still thudded at all she experienced. But there was an exhilaration as well. Something important happened and it sizzled across her skin. She reached up to cup his face, gently angling him so she could brush her lips against his.

He gasped and his eyes widened before he gripped her shoulders and stared deep into her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” She bit her lip nervously. Was he angry because she kissed him? It didn’t feel wrong to her. She needed that connection, an affirmation he was there and she wasn’t alone. A shiver shook her as she remembered that dark place with things scurrying around she didn’t want to see.

“Doctor?”

“What happened to you?” There was a hard quality to his voice as he examined her.

“I don’t’ know. It’s confusing.” She blinked and reached up to rub her forehead.

“I need to know!” His grip tightened on her shoulders. He seemed angry, his eyes dark and penetrating in his desperation for answers she wasn’t sure she had.

A dull ache of annoyance settled in between her eyes. The TARDIS hummed soothingly. Rose stared up at the slowly pulsing Time Rotor and it triggered memories.

“You were gone. The TARDIS was dark like it was--” She swallowed hard, looked down at her lap trying to focus. “But I wasn’t alone. Something was there.” Her voice shook and tumultuous emotions of fear and paranoia shook her. “It had an evil laugh and something was running around in the dark.” She looked up at him. “And I could feel something bone chilling. It wasn’t human and all I could think of was that thing on the Sanctuary Base. I think it was here.”

He pulled her against him, tucking her under his chin. 

“You’re safe. And that thing is gone,” he assured her, his voice strained as he clung to her. She heaved a shuddering breath and continued.

“I crawled up on the console and kept hoping and praying the TARDIS would just wake up. I didn’t want to be alone in the dark with whatever was out there and then--” She inhaled, tears wetting her eyes as an image of the friendly, curly haired woman filled her mind. 

“And then what?” he asked, sitting back and tipping her chin up.

She blinked. Gazing into his eyes, she felt something warm glowing inside her. “I was in space.” Her brow furrowed. “No, not space. It was like um. It was like--” She tried to find the words.

“Can you show me? He asked softly. Rose felt a nervous flutter. What she experienced seemed so personal and yet if anyone could explain it, it was the Doctor.

“You don’t have to,” he said gently, looking away, hurt obvious on his face. “But--” He paused, biting down on his bottom lip.

“But I was exposed to something and it’s changed me,” she finished for him. He stilled watching her with something akin to fear.

“It’s what she told me. The woman I met in the wherever or whenever I was.”

“You talked to someone? Did she touch you?” His jaw clenched and his fingers bit into her arms.

“Doctor, I’m fine,” Rose insisted. But there was a shadow across his face and his eyes were pits of rage she had only seen once before when they had been blue and there’d been a Dalek. In that moment, she knew she’d share the memory with him if only to assure him.

“It’s okay. I want you to see.”

He nodded and relaxed his grip before placing his fingers on her temple. He inhaled sharply and eyes flew open. She felt his cool finger tips press against her skin and a slight tremor shook through him. When he pulled away, his face paled and every freckle stood out. 

He shifted away, still staring at her as if he’d seen a ghost.

“Doctor, please.” She wrapped her arms around herself missing his embrace.

“That…It shouldn’t…” His mouth opened and closed a few times before he scrubbed at his face. 

And then she glimpsed awe and something softer in the depths of his eyes. He crawled back over to her and yanked her to him. He peppered her with soft kisses before he stood them both up and turned toward the Time Rotor. “You shouldn’t have allowed this.” His comment was directed at his TARDIS along with a condemning look.

“This was always going to happen,” Rose said with sincerity. He stared at her at first with uncertainty but then with that same warmth he often exhibited around her.

Something had changed and it revolved around them. Maybe it was their first kiss or the time whatsit he said happened. Maybe it was back on the Sanctuary base? No, she knew it was long before that.

“It said I had something of the wolf about me.” She shook her head at the memory. “Should have known it wasn’t just a random thing.”

“Who said that?” the Doctor demanded in an annoyed tone of voice.

“The wolf thing back in Scotland.”

“You never told me that!” he snapped.

“Well a lot happened!” she retorted. “And besides it was being all evil trying to terrorize people. I thought it was just trying to scare me. It’s just now I know it wasn’t.”

“Because of what happened in interstitial space?” he asked.

“Inter what?”

“Interstitial Space. You were stuck there for oh about three point nine six seven seconds.” He traced his fingers across her cheekbones.

“With that strange woman you mean?” Rose still didn’t understand.

“Actually she was more a psychic manifestation your mind created unable to comprehend the warping of reality intersecting with interstitial space,” he babbled. “Basically you created a conduit to communicate with the TARDIS who was tethering you.”

“She was the TARDIS?” A smile bloomed on her face at the thought of meeting the TARDIS even if it was her imagination’s version of her. She felt closer to her now and even more at home. It also explained the odd conversation. She tilted her head to the side as she thought about it.

“What about the scary things mucking bout the TARDIS? Were they real too?” her voice broke slightly and she shifted closer to the Doctor.

“Welllll not in our current space-time way.” He explained drawing the words out. “Interstitial space exists outside of space and time underlying our universe and surrounding every space-time event. It’s sort of the building blocks of reality and reacts like a telepathic conductor. Your fears manifested as your reality.”

Rose nodded. “I made my own monsters. That’s terrifying.”

He rested his hands on her shoulders as she darted looks around the console room. “But you didn’t give up and didn’t allow your fears to overwhelm you,” he softly insisted.

“Yeah.” She sighed before her thoughts turned to the TARDIS. “Doctor, she said I am who I am; you’d know that and the wolf was free.”

“She did,” he answered with a nod and focused on the console as he turned to run a hand over the controls.

Rose bit her lip, deep in thought. “Do you understand what she was saying?”

He leaned against the console and focused on Rose. It was odd having his gaze bore into her this way. She felt like he looked at her like she was a puzzle he wanted to solve. But then he blinked, shoved off the console and grasped her hands. 

“She told you things change. Her perspective is different sort of like how time moves.” He paused looking over her shoulder grasping for the right words. 

“Time isn’t stagnant. It flows around and through us changing course around fixed points. It accommodates ripples and eddies of causal nexus and points of undetermined values – it makes alterations based on decisions of ephemeral beings like humans. You lot can change things in a blink of an eye.” He teased in a lighter tone. 

He squeezed her hands. “Time Lords feel it. The what was, is and could be. I know when something big alters time lines. Like today.”

“Something changed.” Rose stated it as a fact.

“Yes. You changed, have been changing and will continue to change not only yourself but everything and everyone around you. But today, it was more than slight deviations. I can’t see my personal time line and yours has never been clear. But lately I’ve felt something brewing, a storm of sorts. But now it’s different.”

“Good different or bad different.” She attempted levity as the way he said storm scared her.

He leaned his forehead against hers. “What do you think?”

She laughed lightly. “I’m not the Time Lord but I’ll vote for good.”

“Me too,” he said in a soft tone. “Come on. To med bay with you. Need to check you out.”

She walked with him pausing as they left the console room. “But what the beast said. He said I’d die in battle.”

“He was wrong.” There was no doubting the adamance in his voice. “And that was a different time line now. What lies ahead is ours to discover and from your little tête–à–tête with the TARDIS, I suspect we have a while to sort things out.” A secretive smile lit his face.

“What do you mean?” she asked as they walked down the corridor. A lightness and openness fell across his face. He tugged her closer to him.

“Because you are who you are, Rose Tyler.” He said her name with that bit of swagger she always found attractive.

“You know I hate all that enigmatic stuff,” she muttered before hearing a familiar feminine laughter echoing down the hall from the console room. The Doctor didn’t seem to hear it as he leaned down to lay a soft kiss against her lips. 

Rose smiled in response and bumped her shoulder against his as they continued down the corridor. Again she thought about the phrase “the wolf is free.” And she smiled broader. Yes, the wolf was free and she knew who she was as well as where she belonged, with a Time Lord in her TARDIS as it should be.


End file.
